Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $135,45,15,$
Solution: Each term is a third of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac13}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac13\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac13\,\curvearrowright}$ $135,$ $45,$ $15$ The next term is $15\cdot{\dfrac13}=5$.